


again

by Feenie



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games), SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fridge Horror, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: What a crossover must really be like in SINoAlice.
Kudos: 12





	again

A sword is plunged into the head of a wolf.

_ I just want to go home. _

A ball of fire is sent screaming at a plant, and it screams as it burns to ashes.

_ Where is she? Where is Zero?? _

A spider stood as tall as a tree, an arrow lodging itself in its eye.

_ I want to get him the fuck out of here, dammit. _

Didn’t that girl just die? The slit throat barely slowed her down as she raised a mace.

_ WHERE IS YONAH _

Sometimes a doppelgänger is at their side; sometimes they’re pointing their weapon at them.

_ I need that stupid dragon to kill me again, or else— _

Two puppets cackle above, and no weapon ever seems to reach their strings or their body.

_ Is this retribution for Project Gestalt’s failure? _

Sometimes it’s Nightmares. Sometimes it’s Shades. Sometimes it’s someone they recognize, body twisted beyond recognition.

_ Nines? No...no! _

The location is never quite the same. Sometimes it’s a lush forest, other times a ghost town left to decay.

_ (I must return home, they all need me!) _

The Library never seems to end. No matter how far they run, no matter how many they kill, no matter how many times they try to wake up from this prolonged nightmare.

_ Where is my...where is Nier? _

An enemy gets the better of them—some horrible rabbit creature that pounces on them and rips their throat out, blood spilling everywhere.

_ 2B? Why are you aiming your blade at me? _

Nothingness embraces them, and maybe that’s finally it. The nightmare is over.

And then they open their eyes.

“Kee-hee-hee! Better get back to it!”

“You wanna go home right? You gotta kill for it! Kee-hee-hee!”

And the cycle begins anew.


End file.
